Lost
by Kinz.911
Summary: Conan's just having a bad day... slight spoilers from later manga. R&R please? Complete.
1. Lost in the crowd

(I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito, Aoyama-sensei does. Well I was attacked by viscous plot bunnies this morning so here goes nothing)

He was not lost. He refused to think he was lost. After all, Kudo Shinichi was a brilliant detective, child's body or not, he was still a genius. Shinichi looked around. He hated being short. He could no longer see where he was going because he had gotten lost in a sea of legs. Not lost, separated from Ran, Sonoko, Hondou, and the Shounen Tantei dan. He had tried rejoining them by using his glasses, but he hadn't remembered to recharge the battery last night, so they were dead, and only worked as glasses now. Actually, they only worked as a disguise. Seeing as 'Edogawa Conan' needed glasses, Kudo Shinichi did not. _Where is Ran?_ He thought shaking his head every which way in hopes to spot her. If he were really a little kid Shinichi would have gone to a security guard. He had way too much pride for that. He was not lost. Ran was just up ahead probably in line with Genta to get a snack. _The concessions!_ He thought triumphantly. There was one problem with that. There were possible a hundred Concession stands. _I should narrow down my search._ The shrunken detective thought. Genta liked eel. Maybe that's where they were. _Now, out of the hundreds of concessions stands here, how many sell eel? More importantly where is the food court?_ Shinichi just realized he had no clue where in Tropical land he was, he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going as he blindly looked for Ran. _This is exactly what got me lo- ano… separated from the group in the first place, my aimless wandering._ Conan sighed deeply and went to find a map.

_Ksou! _He thought after his ten-minute search proved no good. Honestly why did tropical land have to be so big? It wasn't fair to little kids and people who had been shrunk by a not-always-lethal-poison. Not a map to be found, perhaps someone had dropped one. He moved his search the floor.

_You've got to be kidding me!_ He thought outraged. _Not one person was careless enough to drop a map of tropical land?_ Shinichi began to wander aimlessly again. Perhaps, his group was riding the mystery coaster. Conan glanced around to study his surrounding. His eyes rested on a sign that read;

'Thank you for checking out our recently added new division of the park!'

Conan fell over. Of all the places to wander aimlessly into, he picked the recently added one, so now he had no clue where he was. _Just great Kudo,_ He thought bitterly. _What do I do now? Go to security officer?_ No, doing that would be admitting that he was lost, and he wasn't. Suddenly he felt a drop hit him on the nose. He looked up to see the graying sky. _Just great. Of all the days to get lost… ano separated from Ran and the others I pick the one that forecasted rain. Did the weather forecast rain yesterday?_ It didn't matter he was sure Ran had hung up her sunny charm. _Hattori…_ he remembered awhile back the Kensai detective wanted to go investigate when Conan had a field trip. So that night while the sunny charm was hanging Hattori had taken it down and replaced it. _He probably never gave it back. _Conan thought. Making a mental note to get even with him. How? He wasn't sure. On the _Brightside it was just one drop, maybe it won't rain very-_ a clap of thunder caused a downpour. _Much… perfect! _Thought the young detective. _Just perfect! _He attempted to cover his head from the buckets that were being dumped on him. To make matters worse it was cold rain and it was sixty degrees. Sixty degrees wasn't cold, but in cold rain it made everything colder. How had all this happened again? Oh yeah! He had been casually striding by Ran when suddenly she was gone. He wondered if Ran had noticed he was gone. Probably. She always had her eye on him. Now that he was lo- separated from them he was wondering why she hadn't paid closer attention to him today? Conan shivered slightly and decided, after seeing a streak of lightening, that perhaps he should go find shelter. After all the longer he stood here getting soaked the more likely that lightening would be attracted to him. He looked around. _Oh for the love of-! Damn it all!_ There wasn't any shelter around. Nothing he could stand under to avoid the cold rain. This was easily not turning out to be a good day.

Conan wandered around for another thirty-minutes before he found canopy over a bench. _Finally, A silver lining!_ He dashed over and sat on the bench. He'd continue his search for Ran after the rain slowed. For now it still seemed like buckets were being poured from the sky. Shinichi sighed and did not notice wasp nest directly above him. Becoming bored he gently nudged the pole where said wasp nest was. Luckily only one of the un-happy residents was home. But one could hurt. Conan still hadn't noticed it until it landed on his arm. _Shimata! _He quickly made to shoe it away but, it was too late, it had already stung him. Shinichi swatted it and it made to sting him again but he hopped up quick as lightening and ran off.

_Note to self. _He thought acidly. _Don't piss off of wasp. It hurts. _Looking for new shelter Conan noticed the back of a girl's head. _Is that…? Oh thank Kami-sama! It was! Ran!_ Conan started to run towards her.

"Ran-neechan!" he called. Conan had been so excited to see her he failed to notice her attire had completely changed. "Ran-neechan!" He tugged on her skirt. She turned around to look down at him.

"Nani?" This girl was not Ran…

(Hope you enjoyed Chapter one!)


	2. No one home

(I don't own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito)

"Nani?" This girl was not Ran. Nakamori Aoko blinked down at the little boy who had just tugged urgently on her skirt. He was soaked from the rainfall His blue eyes were pleading for something and his hair was just a mess, neater than Kaito's but still a mess. She glad to see it wasn't Kaito. If it had been… well we won't go there. Aoko bent down eye level with the little boy.

"Excuse me." His face blushed bright red. "I thought you were my neechan." He muttered looking to the ground, clearly embarrassed. Aoko smiled slightly and lifted his chin up.

"Oh, are you lost?" She asked sweetly. She was similar to Ran, that was for sure. She even looked like her. Then what Aoko had asked hit Conan.

"No!" He said defensively. "I just got separated from her." He was blushing slightly. Aoko giggled.

"So you lost your neechan?" Conan thought it over. It sounded right.

"Yes." He nodded. Aoko smiled at him and straightened up and took Conan's hand in hers.

"Let's find a security guard to find her, ne?" she suggested gently. Conan shook his head flinging raindrops from his hair as he did.

"I'm not lost. I just need to find her." Aoko was slightly taken aback but remained pleasant.

"I'll help you find her then. Nakamori Aoko desu ka." She introduced herself.

"Boku na Edogawa Conan." He returned the introduction.

"Well Conan-kun, can you wait just minute? My friend Kaito had to go to the restroom." She smiled kindly. Conan nodded. _Kaito? _He thought, _As in Kaitou Kid? Or wait, that's pronounced differently. _Aoko noticed the wasp sting on his left forearm.

"Did you hurt yourself?" She asked soothingly.

"Ano… I got stung." Conan explained. Aoko nodded sympathetically.

"Aoko-chan!" a girl with light brown hair came up to them. Aoko looked at her.

"Keiko-chan! I'd like you too meet Edogawa Conan-kun." She turned to Conan. "Conan-kun, this is my best friend Moimoi Keiko" Conan nodded to the girl.

"Konnichiwa." He said politely. Keiko nodded back.

"Aoko-chan, Hakuba-kun and Kaito-kun are at each other throats again." She turned back to Aoko. _Hakuba? So Hakuba's here?_

"Mou…" Aoko sighed exasperatedly. "Those two… Ano Conan-kun, do mind coming with me to resolve a little problem?" Conan shrugged. All he really wanted was to find Ran and get out of this downpour maybe go home and take a nap. Aoko took his hand in hers again and followed Keiko to another part of the park where two boys were arguing back and fourth, another girl stood by them with a blank expression on her face.

"Kaito!" Aoko made him jump. One of the boys quickly turned around. Conan stared wide-eyed for minute before shaking his head. This boy looked un-cannily like him, the older version of him anyway, Kudo Shinichi. Except this boy's hair was unruly where as Shinichi's own hair was neat. Kaito was also a few inches shorter than Kudo. Kaito's eyes fell on the little boy who was holding Aoko's hand. Kaito blinked at him and then turned to Aoko.

"Ne, Aoko. Who's the kid?" Aoko looked down at Conan.

"This is Conan-kun. Kawaii ne?" She smiled.

"Ah, I guess." Kaito nodded to Conan.

"Hakuba-niichan?" Conan looked past Kaito and over to the half British Detective. Hakuba blinked at him.

"Ah! Conan-kun. Good to see you again." He pushed past Kaito to get to the little boy. "What brings you to tropical land?" Hakuba knelt down next to him.

"I came here with Ran-neechan."

"Where is she now?" Conan shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm looking for her." Suddenly Shinichi felt an annoying look of confidence on him. He knew this feeling. _Kaitou Kid is somewhere nearby? Oh just peachy! Now he can laugh at me now that I'm soaked to the core and I have a rapidly swelling bump on my arm… Am I allergic to wasps?_ He let his mind wander.

"You're lost?" Hakuba's voice brought it back.

"No!" Conan responded quickly. "I just can't find her."

"He's lost." Kaito nodded to Hakuba. Conan glared. Something about Kaito was annoying.

"No, I'm not." Kaito now knelt down next to him. He

"Listen kid, you can't find your Neechan, you're lost."

"That just means I lost her. It doesn't mean I don't know where I am."

"Do you?"

"Tropical Land." Conan retorted, if he asked which part he'd just tell him the newer part. He did.

"I know you know you're in tropical land, but how about the section of tropical land?

"The newer part."

"That's right. Ne, Could you get yourself to the entrance from here?" Conan glared. Kaito had him.

"O-of course I could!" Shinichi lied. "It's that way." He pointed blindly, hoping he was right.

"Nope." Kaito shook his head a bit of amusement in his voice. Conan turned bright red.

"Don't embarrass him Kuroba-kun." Hakuba said as Kaito glared at him.

"Ano Hakuba-kun, do you know Conan-kun?" Aoko asked still standing by Conan's side.

"Ah." The detective nodded. "I've met up with him on two occasions. He lives with Mouri-tantei in Beika district."

"Little boy." The girl who had just been standing was now inspecting Conan. "Looks like you should learn not to mess with bees." She was holding his left arm out.

"Ah…" this girl made Conan slightly nervous.

"We can take you home if we don't find your Neechan." Aoko offered. Conan nodded.

"Aoko-chan" Keiko was whispering. "What if he was abandoned?" Aoko blinked at Conan.

"I don't think so. If he was I'll just keep him at my house, Tousan won't mind too much." Keiko nodded and watched as Conan conversed with Kaito and Hakuba.

"Ma!" She said. "At least Kaito-kun and Hakuba-kun aren't arguing anymore." Aoko nodded in agreement.

"So Conan-kun, where do you think she is?" Conan thought about it.

"I was thinking about the food court. Ano I'm sure she's looking for me by now." He glanced around in hopes to see Ran striding towards him, but he didn't.

"We should get out of the rain." Kaito Commented, "Getting soaked isn't going to do him any good." Conan had to admit he was right. The longer he stood out in the rain the more likely he was to develop a cold. He did NOT need a cold.

"Doko?" He asked looking around for some source of shelter. Kaito looked around too.

"How about the restaurant over there?" Conan nodded. Anywhere was better than here having buckets of water dumped on him. _Hasn't the rain slowed down yet?_

"Attention, your attention please." An announcement sounded overhead. _Please be 'Edogawa-sama come to the front office.'_ He thought. "Due to strong winds coming in, we ask you to evacuate the park. Have a nice day." _It's never good news._ Conan sulked. Aoko looked down at Conan.

"Ano… we can't stay in the park, how about we just drive you home?" _Ochan should be home._ Shinichi remembered.

"Hai." He nodded. Aoko took out her cell phone and called her father to come get them.

"Well let's head to the entrance." She held Conan's hand again. Kaito was considering just picking him up, but Shinichi would have no doubt objected.

They must have walked all the way to the other side, still no Ran. _She's probably worried sick about me._ Conan thought guiltily. Aoko led him to a bench where they sat. Kaito stood around with Hakuba occasionally they would start to bicker. Keiko and the other girl, Akoko, were sitting next to Aoko.

"How many times do I have to tell you that? Baka!" Kaito exploded.

"Mou…" Aoko covered her face with her hands. Conan watched them closely before a car came up and honked. _I guess I'll just tell Ochan what happened._ He decided. "Come on Conan-kun." Aoko said sweetly taking his hand again. She had done that a lot. Not that it bothered him it was just that he missed Ran's hand. Aoko and Ran were very similar there were two key differences between them. Their hair, Ran's hair had a sort of lean in it, and Aoko's sort of stuck out. The other was the fact that Aoko was short, Ran was of average height.

"Tousan!" Aoko said in the sweet I-love-you-will-you-give-me-a-hundred-dollars-for-shoes way. Her father caught on, Conan noticed, rather quickly.

"Nani Aoko?" Shinichi heard him inquire.

"Do you mind giving a friend of mine a ride back to Beika?" She smiled the sweet innocent daughter smile.

"B-Beika? That's on the other side of the city" _I guess I'll have to stay here then. _Shinichi recognized the unmistakable no coming on.

"Please Tousan? He needs a ride, he lost his neechan."

"Oi Aoko, how old is your 'friend'?" Aoko looked back over at Conan.

"Seven or eight."

"Nani?" her father's voice was familiar. "Is he lost?"

"Ah, but he won't tell you that." Kaito went up to him.

"Oh, Kaito-kun. Will I be giving you a ride too?"

"Ah, if not I can call my mom."

"It's no trouble. But since the kid's so young, I'll be happy to give him a ride home." Aoko waved Conan over, suddenly his legs felt like lead and his head was swimming. _Just great. I caught a cold._ He recognized as his nose started to run. _Damn this child's body!_ Conan slowly started to wobble over to Aoko. The rain had just gotten worse and now there was a strong wind. Conan thought if he were any smaller he would be blown away. Aoko grabbed his hand again to help him into the minivan.

"Careful Conan-kun, don't trip." She got in after him, Kaito Following in after her. Keiko took the front seat. Aoko's father turned around to ask Conan which street he lived on and froze.

"Conan-kun?" Nakamori Ginzou, head of the Kaitou Kid task force was Aoko's father.

"Nakamori-keibu!" Conan was glad to see a familiar face again.

"You got los-" Nakamori was cut off.

"Separated from his neechan." Kaito corrected.

"Ah… hai." Conan nodded. He looked down at his arm where the wasp had stung him. He had been so mad at his misfortune he had forgotten about it. _I seriously think I maybe allergic to wasps._ The puncture wound had swollen to the size of a golf ball. It made his arm look out of proportion. _Taku._ The agitated tantei leaned back in the seat. One comforting thought in his mind. He would be home soon enough.

"You know him Tousan?" Aoko blinked. Nakamori turned the engine on.

"Yes, he lives with Mouri-kun. I know where he lives." He pulled out into the street.

"Ne kid, you look a little pale." Conan turned to face Kaito to retort but found Kaito's hand on his forehead.

"Kaito!" He had to reach over Aoko to get to Conan. "He has a name you know." She told him as he returned to his side.

"He also has a fever." Kaito replied nonchalantly. Aoko's hand was the next to touch Conan's forehead.

"Poor thing!" Aoko hugged him to her chest. Shinichi was very aware his face was against her breast.

"Oi!" Kaito pulled Aoko away.

"Doshte?" She asked. Conan studied Kaito closely. There was something about that 'Oi' that sounded protective.

"You were smothering him." Kaito looked out the window.

The remainder of the ride was quiet. Finally Nakamori pulled up the Mouri tantei Agency.

"We'll wait for you to get in." Aoko assured as she opened the door for him. Kaito got out and stretched. He then followed Conan up the stairs.

"I'll explain the situation." He justified watching as Conan sprinted up the steps to the office door. Kaitou would have laughed when he saw the tantei trip on his shoelaces and smack his face against the stairs, if had not been that the little tantei was miserable enough and made a pained noise when it had happened. Kuroba Kaito though, quickly went to the younger aid, and noticed that his lip was bleeding.

"You okay?" he helped him up. Conan wasn't sure. Suddenly the world seemed to be out to get him.

"I think so." Conan started his journey back up the stairs. Kaito waked along side him and leaned against the wall when Conan rang the doorbell. They waited. After about three minutes Conan went up to the actual living quarters and rang the bell there. He waited seven minutes this time. He was going wait longer when he felt Kaito's hand touch his shoulder.

"Come on kid, I'm sure Nakamori-san will let you stay with him for a little while." He started to head down the stairs. Conan stood still, frozen to the spot. Perhaps it was from the sudden wave of dizziness that hit him like a brick, or maybe it was because he was shocked that no one was home. _Where are they?_

(Yay chapter two!)


	3. Let the Search begin

(I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito. Of course you all knew that but it never hurts to make it clear. Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter three!

Chibi Raccoon- I fixed the first chapter for you!)

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_About thirty minutes earlier_

_Where was he? _Mouri Ran wondered. He had been right by her. It was like he dropped off the face of the planet. To make things worse he had been talking and suddenly he was gone. Poof! No more Conan. _Conan-kun. _Ran called his cell phone for the tenth time. It was either off or he had forgotten to re-charge it. Conan could be so forgetful when it came to electronics. She looked all over the park. She had looked until she was forced to leave.

"Conan-kun." She said sullenly, sitting on a bench out in the rain. She was soaked. Sonoko was explaining the situation to Security and Hondou Eisuke was sitting by her side.

"They'll find him Mouri-san." He saying, "I'm sure he's safe." Ran held back her tears and looked at Hondou.

"Ne, Eisuke-kun. You don't think something happened to him, do you?" She asked. Hondou patted her back.

"Nothing happened to him Mouri-san." Ran looked over to the Shounen Tantei dan. They were all soaked. Why hadn't anyone been able to find him? They had even split up to look for him. Sonoko sat on the other side of her and slung her arm over Ran's back. _Bad news_ Ran recognized the body language.

"Ran, No one was found in the park." Her friend's words bit like ice. Hondou looked down.

"Mouri-san, call your dad. Maybe Conan-kun went home?" Ran took out her phone again and speed dialed the agency.

"Mouri Tantei Agency." Her father's voice met her ears.

"Tousan! Is Conan-kun there?" She asked urgently.

"No. Didn't he go with you?" Ran lowered the phone a little.

"Yes, but I can't find him." she wiped her eyes. "He just disappeared."

"Ran calm down. When did he disappear? How long have you been looking for him?" Kogoro asked her.

"Since around noon. Tousan it's seven now." She sobbed. Ayumi looked over at Ran. So Conan wasn't home. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes. Kogoro tried to sooth his daughter over the phone.

"Ran it'll be alright. I'll go up there and help look for him. In the mean time you call around to see if anyone's seen him." He hung up. Ran didn't waste time she pulled up all the numbers on her phone. First was her mother. While it rang she turned to Sonoko.

"Sonoko, could you call Kazuha-chan and tell her to tell Hattori-kun?" Sonoko nodded and pulled out her phone. Ran was forced to leave a message.

"Okasan, it's Ran. I can't find Conan-kun, please call me back if you know where he is."

"Kazuha-chan! Is Hattori-kun around?" Sonoko had gotten a hold of Kazuha.

"Hai. Doshte?" Kazuha's voice suggested she looked over at Heiji.

"We can't find Conan anywhere. He's been missing since noon this afternoon."

"Nani?" Kazuha exclaimed. "That long- Heiji!" Hattori had taken the phone from him.

"What's goin on over there?"

"Conan's missing, we haven't seen him since noon today."

"WHAT?" The Osakan detective demanded.

"Yeah, missing. Do you know where he might be?"

"Did you try the old man's house? Agasa?" Sonoko looked over to Ran.

"He hasn't seen him since yesterday." Ran said sadly, just hanging up with Agasa.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Hattori hung up. Haibara was watching Hondou who was trying his best to console Ran when Kogoro came in.

"Still nothing?" He asked Ran hugged him tightly. She shook her head still crying. "Maybe he got lost on his way home?" Ran Sobbed harder at that thought. Kogoro wrapped his arms around his daughter. He was worried too. Though he would never admit it. "He's not legally considered missing until twenty four hours." Ran was too upset to care. Her little Conan-kun was missing. She wanted him back, safe and sound. He was like a little brother to her, and she often caught herself mothering him. She now knew how her mother felt when she and Shinichi would sneak out to solve riddles. She didn't like it. Her phone started to ring.

"Conan-kun?" She asked hopefully.

"No, it's your mother." Eri's voice sounded. Ran's heart sank a little.

"Oh, Kasan, have you seen Conan-kun?"

"No. I haven't But I'll get a search party started."

(Yippee! Chapter three!)


	4. More misfortune

(I don't own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito. You know one of these day's I'll get smart and just program the disclaimer in auto text.)

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Where were they? _Conan slowly started to trudge down the stairs. His lip had stopped bleeding but it still hurt. He wiped the dried blood off his chin. Kaito opened the door for him but Conan just stared.

"I'll wait for them." He decided.

"I think you better not, you're already sick after all." Kaito told him.

"I'll just stand under the roof." Conan said starting to head back to the door. Kaito grabbed his left forearm, immediately Conan hissed in pain.

"Gomen." He let go. "But kid, that's foolish. Just come with me and Aoko." A streak of lightening struck overhead. Conan shook his head.

"I'll wait, I don't have a problem." Kaito rolled his eyes.

"You don't I do, you'll catch your death if you stand out here." With out warning Kaito grabbed him around the middle and put him back in the car.

"Are you deaf? I said I'd wait." Kaito was beginning to get agitated.

"Are you stupid? I said no! You'll catch pneumonia or something." He shut the door. Aoko hit him in the arm.

"Don't call him stupid!"

"No one's home. He wants to wait out in the rain when he's already sick enough." Conan crossed his arms in frustration. Yup, Kaito was annoying.

"Poor kid, he misses his neechan." Keiko frowned.

"Well we can't stay here. There's a hurricane on its way. We'll have to back home." Nakamori started the car again. "Then you can call from there."_ The Cell phone that's right!_ Shinichi pulled 'Conan's' out. _Dead. _He reached into his right pocket. Shinichi's phone was dead too. _Ksou! _

"Borrow mine." Aoko handed it to him.

"Arigatou!" Conan quickly dialed Ran's number. "It's busy." He hung up. Aoko sighed and took her phone back. Nakamori was just stopping at a light. The winds had really picked up since that afternoon. _Ran…_ was Shinichi's only thought. _She must be panicking by now._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The drive back was silent. Nakamori pulled up to Kaito's house.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to just get some dry clothes for Conan." He said as rain started to soak.

"Kaito-kun, would like to stay the night? You're welcome too." Nakamori asked him. Kaito thought about it.

"Sure. I'll help Aoko take care of him." He gestured towards Conan. "Be right back" He shut the door and headed in.

"Ne, Tousan, can Keiko-chan stay the night too?" Nakamori nodded.

"Sure. I have to go into work soon, so Keiko can keep you and Kaito from-"

"Otousan!" Aoko hit her father on the arm blushing madly. Keiko was giggling. "I would never." Nakamori looked pleased.

"Good." Aoko sighed and leaned back against the seat. Kaito came back seconds later. Upon seeing Kaito, Keiko burst into laughter. Kaito climbed back in the car and did not question Keiko's sudden out burst. Nakamori was the only dry one in the car, but Keiko and Aoko were getting there, seeing as they had not been out of the car since they were picked up at tropical land, but that was sure to change when they pulled into the Nakamori House hold drive way and parked out front. Kaito opened the door and let Conan out, followed by Aoko. Keiko opened her own door and followed them inside the warm house. Aoko fished her key from her purse and opened the door. Conan stepped in, more like he wobbled in. The house was beautifully decorated. The entrance hall had wood flooring and it led to the sitting room where a single phone sat on a cherry wood polished coffee table. Aoko clicked the light on and strode over to the phone to check the messages.

"Nakamori-chan, call me when you get in." Hakuba's voice came through. Conan nearly lost his balance but Kaito helped him to keep it.

"You need rest." He steadied the wobbling boy.

"But I have to call-"

"We'll take care of it." Keiko assured him. Aoko had gone to set up the guest room for Conan.

"Kaito, you'll have to share a room with Conan." She called.

"Hai!" Kaito answered.

"Could you get him out of those wet clothes?" Kaito picked Conan up and set him on the ottoman. Conan wasn't sure he liked being this far away from the ground. It seemed so far from the ground. Kaito got a towel from a nearby closet and covered Conan with it.

"One, two, three." He lifted the towel and Keiko clapped in amusement when she was Conan had been changed into light blue pajamas. Kaito held Conan's wet clothes in his hands.

"I'll get those dried." Keiko took them and headed to the laundry room. Kaito turned Conan around to get look at the boys face. His lip was slightly swollen from the contact it had made with the concrete stairs. Kaito gently opened Conan's mouth to insure no teeth had been chipped. Kaito then inspected his forehead. A good-sized lump had formed. Conan was too weak to object to this exam, but it wasn't bad. _Ouch!_ Kaito had touched the knot on his head. Conan stepped backwards and almost fell down but Kaito caught him and straightened him back up. He then took the towel and rubbed Conan's head with it. He took the towel away and had to keep from laughing. Conan's hair was all messed up, worse than it had been. He rubbed his head again. Conan pushed him away when he brushed the bruise on his head.

"All done." Kaito said. "Let's get some ice for that bump, and your arm." Kaito helped Conan down. He looked half asleep but followed Kaito into the kitchen.

"Sit down before you collapse." Kaito pointed to the chair surrounding a table covered in newspapers. Conan slowly went to sit in a chair while Kaito prepared the ice for him. Kaito was just wrapping the ice pack in a paper towel when the power shut off.

"Just great." He heard Conan mumble. Kaito knew the house well so he easily made it to Conan.

"Let's see if that room's ready for you."

"I can't see." Conan said weakly. Kaito sighed and picked Conan up again. He was headed to the living room where the stairs were when he heard a _'thud.'_

"Ksou!" Conan's voice sounded. Kaito felt him grab the injured spot.

"Gomen." Kaito said making it to the stairs. "Aoko" He called out.

"Nani?" Aoko's voice came from one of the rooms. Kaito walked in and as he did.

_Thud._

"Ksou!"

"G-gomen." That was twice in row, fortune was not on the little tantei's side today and it was only eight. Aoko had lit a candle as Conan cursed. "You could have told me you were going to light a candle, would have saved him a headache," Kaito set Conan on the bed. Aoko sighed.

"Maybe you shouldn't carry him around like that in the dark!" She said shrilly. Conan covered his ears. "Oh! Gomen, Conan-kun." She lowered her voice. Conan shook his head and successfully made his headache worse. He laid down against the pillows and closed his eyes. Kaito gently put the ice pack on Conan's forehead. Aoko pulled the covers over him and then blew out the candle. Conan's last thought before he fell asleep was, _Ran…_

(There you go! Chapter four!)


	5. Problem almost resolved

(I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito. Heads up this chapter's short!)

Nakamori got to headquarters and stepped in the building just as the wind had gotten bad. Megure knew Conan-kun. Surely he would know a surefire way of getting a hold of Mouri. He stalked past the office and went straight to his office. No heist had been announced in two weeks now. Perhaps kid was taking a break. Oh well that didn't matter now. He needed to see Megure, Nakamori wasn't particularly fond of Megure but sometimes in life you just had to deal with those you didn't like. He wasn't fond of Mouri either but again, he had to deal with things he didn't like, it was part of his job. If it wasn't He wouldn't have spent the last twenty years trying to catch that damn Kaitou kid. Nakamori set his brief case on his desk and headed up to the third floor to see Megure who was on the phone when he got there.

"Nakamori-keibu." Takagi saluted him. He had been heading out to get some Coffee for Chiba, Satou, and Shiratori.

"Takagi-kun." Nakamori bowed slightly. Takagi quickly stepped into the elevator. Megure was in the middle of taking down information on a kidnapping when his eyes fell on Nakamori.

"Nakamori-keibu." Satou had come up to him. "How is the Task force?" She asked. Nakamori shrugged.

"I think Kid on a break. He hasn't sent out any notices in two weeks." Satou nodded. She was a sweet lady. Nakamori wasn't bothered by her. Takagi was too clumsy and Shiratori said weird things. Chiba was okay, but if he had to talk to someone in the third division he would rather it be Satou.

"Satou-san, I need a word with Megure." Satou turned to said man and then back to Nakamori.

"Is it urgent?" She asked. Nakamori thought about it. Since Conan was not in immediate danger he supposed not.

"No, not very."

"Could I take care of it for you?" She offered.

"That depends. Do you know how to get a hold of Mouri-kun directly?" Satou thought about it.

"No. Gomen. Do you need to spy on your daughter?" She joked.

"No, it's nothing like that. I have Edogawa-kun at my house." Nakamori explained laughing at the idea of hiring Mouri to spy on Aoko. If he needed a spy he'd ask Hakuba, but he was sure Kaito kept the boys away from Aoko. He seemed to really like her. And Nakamori liked Kaito, he was trustworthy, a little arrogant perhaps, but trustworthy nonetheless.

"Conan?" Satou blinked. "Doshte?"

"He got lost at tropical land and Aoko found him. We had to take him back to his house because of the weather. No one was home when we got there so I just took him home with me. Aoko, Kaito-kun, and Keiko-chan are taking care of him now.

"He normally acts very grown up. I guess he doesn't like being away from the Mouri's."

"Well he got sick from standing out in the rain." Nakamori told her. Satou nodded.

"Well Mouri-san knows that you can't call in a missing persons case until they've been missing over twenty-four hours. But if they do call it in, we'll tell them Conan's safe with you." Satou explained the tactic. "Good luck on the next heist." She winked and went back to her desk as Takagi came back in with a tray of steaming Coffee.

"Ja." Nakamori stepped into the elevator and pressed the number 2. The problem was almost solved. He felt better about it all.


	6. Sick

(I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito. Another short one. I need sleep.)

Conan woke up to a loud crack of thunder. His head felt like someone was beating it with a hammer. He was too weak to lift his head off the pillow when he tried the normal mallet became the equivalent of a sledgehammer. His nose was running, turned his head to see someone, probably Ran, had set a box of Kleenex by his bed. Silently he thanked who ever had done that and grabbed one. Conan blew his nose and squished the Kleenex up, setting by the box. Then something hit him. He wasn't home. He wasn't back with at the agency. He was sick in Nakamori-keibu's house. Aoko and Kaito had been taking care of him. It all came back to him. Getting lost and catching this horrible cold being stung by that wasp, smacking his face on concrete, and the bumping his head because Kaito couldn't see in the dark. Conan could hear the wind outside, it still hadn't let down. He wandered if it was still raining. He couldn't hear it over all the wind. Conan groaned and rolled over, unfortunately he rolled the wrong way and rolled off the bed and on top of Kaito.

"Oi!" The older boy woke up on the spot and felt something roll off him. Kaito soon recognized Conan and sighed. "Ne, Conan-kun. You can't roll that way." He said playfully. Conan was not in the mood for jokes. He needed Ran. His head was killing him. Kaito was concerned when Conan didn't get up immediately. "You awake?"

"Hai." The response was muffled because Conan was lying face down. Kaito started to lift Conan back up onto the bed but as soon as Conan's head left the ground he screamed. This startled Kaito and he quickly set the boy down again.

"I have to put you back on the bed." He heard footsteps rushing to the room. "Come on Conan." He lifted the smaller boy again. Conan screamed again. His head felt like it was splitting, and with out his knowledge, tear started to leak out his eyes. Kaito set Conan on the bed and pulled the covers over him again.

"Shh." He tried to sound soothing, but he was concerned. Aoko burst into the room quickly saw that Kaito was sitting awkwardly on the ground shushing Conan.

"What happened?" She asked, Keiko appearing by her side, followed by Nakamori.

"He rolled off the bed. I tried to move him but he screamed." Aoko entered the room followed by Nakamori. Keiko stood in the doorway. Aoko sat gently beside Conan and started to lightly stroke his forehead.

"Shh. It's okay." She told him as Conan's silent sobs got louder." Kaito was visibly uncomfortable. He didn't like seeing the tantei cry like this. Nakamori put a hand to the little one's head.

"Keiko-chan, could you get the thermometer from the bathroom?" he asked. Keiko nodded and took off to complete her task. "Conan, does your head hurt?" Aoko had stepped aside to let her dad handle it. She wasn't sure how too. Conan nodded, feeling something swirling inside his stomach.

"Here you are Ojisan." Keiko returned with the thermometer. Nakamori took it from her and stuck in Conan's mouth, who was still crying. A minute later Nakamori removed the thermometer and checked it. 103.7. He set it aside and turned to Aoko.

"Try and rock him to sleep. You and Ran look a little bit alike so it may work." Aoko nodded. Conan was trying hard not to cry but it wasn't working, suddenly the swirling turned to bubbling, He could feel it coming, quickly he sat up and clasped a hand over his mouth. Nakamori recognized this behavior, after all he had raised Aoko, she had been sick on occasion.

"One of you get a bucket!" he demanded. Aoko, Kaito, and Keiko scrambled to find one. Aoko returned seconds later with one in her arms. Kaito returned after her followed by Keiko, both had buckets. Aoko handed the bucket to her father who gave it to Conan. Not a second too soon as soon as it his lap Conan found himself emptying the contents of his stomach into the bucket. Nakamori patted his back. Three minutes later Conan was done, his strength had been emptied with his stomach. Although he still had tears streaming down his face. The events of that day were too much. Where was Ran? He needed her now. Kaito took the bucket and Aoko moved over closer to Conan. His head was still pounding. Nakamori stood up and announced he was going back to bed and to come get him if anything happened.

"Hai." Aoko pulled Conan into her lap. He was so pale from throwing up. She cradled the small child and began to lightly rock back and fourth. She wasn't Ran, Shinichi knew that, but she was close enough that it lulled him to sleep. When Kaito got back he was mildly surprised to see Aoko had already gotten Conan to sleep. The little detective was sleeping soundly with the blankets tucked around him.

"Taku tantei-kun… when you get sick, you get sick." He remembered the last time he seen Kudo sick was at that Magic lovers gathering, but he wasn't this sick.


	7. Hattori Arrives

(I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito. Hey guys! I'm awake again! Well it's short again because this one is just checking up on Ran.)

Close to midnight 

Ran had stopped crying over the missing Conan two hours ago, she had run out of tears. She looked up at the clock in the station. Hattori's train had been delayed and now he was getting in at midnight. She had been sitting on the same bench for the better part of thirty minutes before her mother and father had convinced her to wait for Hattori. Ran looked down at her cell phone, she was tempted to call the police but she couldn't for another twelve hours. Ran had made up her mind to call the police right at twelve if Conan still hadn't been found. Hondou and Sonoko were still out looking. The Shounen Tantei dan had been sent home about three hours ago, they had wanted to stay but they were told no. Agasa sat by Ran's side also waiting for Hattori. Haibara had stayed because Agasa was her guardian. Ran noticed she seemed a little fidgety. Ran had noticed Haibara liked to remain calm. She was worried too, she could tell. The clock chimed midnight. Conan had been missing for a full twelve hours now. Right on delayed time Hattori's train pulled up. Ran thought maybe it would distract her from thinking about Conan. She had tried to call Shinichi but his phone was off. Agasa patted her back before turning to watch for Hattori, who got out first, followed by Kazuha.

"How long has he been missing?"

"Twelve hours." Agasa told him. Hattori looked down. The longer Conan was missing the less likely he was to be alive. A few minutes later Hondou and Sonoko came rushing in.

"Anything?" Ran asked them. They both shook their heads.

"Afraid not."

"Eisuke-kun, I'd like you to meet Hattori-kun." Ran said meekly. Heiji looked Hondou over. This was the guy Kudo had been investigating, but the chances were slim Hondou was behind this.

"Hello." Heiji shook hands with him. "This is my friend Kazuha." He gestured to her.

"Nice to meet you both. Although, I wish it were under different circumstances." He shook hands with them both. Hattori turned back to Ran.

"Where was the last place you saw him?"

"Tropical Land, we were headed to the mystery coaster. When looked down again he was gone. At first I wasn't worried, Conan always runs off, so I assumed he'd be back but about thirty minutes after I started to get worry and we started to search for me about fifteen minutes later." She explained.

"And he wasn't at the park?"

"No, they had to evacuate the park because of the hurricane." Ran told him. Hattori nodded.

"I figured they would. The flights were canceled and they almost canceled the trains." Hattori was saying. They started to leave the station altogether when and announcement came on explaining that no one was to leave the building, because the winds had picked up again. Ran sat back down on bench and sulked. Hattori put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Neechan, we'll find him." Ran couldn't shake the feeling something bad had happened to him.


	8. Relief

(I do not own Detective Conan)

_1:00 A.M. Police headquarters third floor._

Satou sat at her desk waiting for Megure to get off the phone. Ran was probably worried about Conan but Satou didn't have Mouri's number, she'd get it from Megure. The wind had not died down since midnight. Takagi had been down twice now to get coffee for them, He returned and set the cup in front of her.

"Arigatou Takagi-kun." She took it. Takagi smiled and returned to his desk, where he was bust on a case they had solved, he was just putting the files together. Satou heard a click and saw Megure had hung up.

"Megure-keibu." She got up and went over to him. "Do you have Mouri-san's cell phone number?"

"I'm not sure he has a cell." Megure shrugged. "I know his office number."

"Could you give it to me?"

"Why?" Megure asked, flipping through the number he kept.

"Nakamori Came in earlier to get it." She explained.

"I'll go give it to him then." Megure stood up, grabbed the phone book and headed to the elevator. Satou sighed and watched as Megure headed down to the second floor. Megure knocked on Nakamori's office door before giving himself the right to open it. It was locked. He turned to see one of the task force eating a sandwich.

"Oi! Where is Nakamori?" He asked.

"Nakamori-Keibu went home. Said something about a sick kid." The other informed him. Megure sighed. Aoko must've been sick. He went up to the third floor again to ask Satou why Nakamori had needed the number. Satou was talking to Takagi when he came back in so he had to pull her aside.

"Satou-san, what was it Nakamori needed?" Satou blinked.

"Did he go home already?"

"Yeah, Someone said there was a sick kid he had to take care of." Megure set his phone book back down.

"He wanted to tell Mouri-san that he had Conan."

"Why does he have Conan? Doesn't he live with Mouri?" Satou nodded.

"Well yes, but Conan got lost at tropical land today and ended up at Nakamori's. He's the sick kid." Takagi was trying his best not to eavesdrop.

"I see. I'll call Mouri-kun and let him know." Megure picked up the phone and dialed the agency number. "Mouri-kun, it's Megure, I wanted to tell you-" At that precise moment the lines went down. "Someone go flip the generator." Megure barked. Takagi hopped up and headed towards the stairs.

"So much for that." Satou muttered. Megure sat back in his chair and waited for the power to comeback.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_1:00 A.M. Mouri tantei Agency_

Ran was sitting on the couch by Hattori and Kazuha when the phone rang. Kogoro picked it up.

"Mouri Tantei Agency." He answered tiredly.

"Mouri-kun I wanted to tell you-" At that precise moment the lines went down.

"Who was it Tousan?" Ran asked. Mouri grabbed his coat.

"Megure, he wanted to tell me something but the lines went down. I'm gonna head over to see what he wanted."

"I'll come too." Hattori decided.

"Me too." Ran stood up. "I want to talk to Satou-keigi." Mouri nodded and took the two teenagers with him down to police headquarters. They took the stairs to the third floor.

"Megure-keibu, you wanted to tell me something." Megure had been sitting at his desk and nearly feel out when Mouri, Ran, and Hattori came in.

"Ah, hai. It's about Conan." Ran's ears perked up.

"You know he's missing?" She pushed her father aside. Megure blinked at the determined girl.

"Yes, well he's not missing actually. He's staying at Nakamori's house right now." Ran's face lit up and Hattori let out a relieved sigh.

"So he's safe?" Ran asked. Megure nodded.

"I'll give you the number and you call tomorrow morning." Megure started to scribble something down.

"Nakamori-keibu said Conan was sick." Satou informed Ran.

"Oh." Ran felt her heart sink a little, but now she knew he wasn't lost, and for that she was glad.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_10:00 A.M. Nakamori household_

The rain had finally stopped. The wind had died down and Conan wasn't as pale as he been the night before. Kaito opened his eyes in the dark and rubbed them. He yawned and turned over to go back to sleep but at that moment Aoko came in.

"Did Conan-kun wake up anymore during the night?" She asked setting a glass of water on the bedside table. Kaito sat up.

"Not that I know of."

"Tousan said he tried to get hold Mouri-san last night but Megure-keibu was on the phone." Aoko sat next to him.

"Megure-keibu's a busy man." Kaito yawned again.

"The power generator got destroyed last night, no one in Tokyo has power right now." Aoko sighed. "Looks like we'll be taking care of him a little while longer." Kaito blinked at the sleeping detective.

"Can't we try and drive him again later?" Aoko nodded.

"But they'll probably be out at tropical land looking for him." Kaito sighed.

"Then we'll go look for his neechan at Tropical land, ne?"

"I guess we could…" The phone rang and Aoko got up to answer it. "Looks like the lines are back up, ne?" She said before picking it up. "Moshi, Moshi. Aoko speaking."

"Is Nakamori-keibu there?"

"No, He's gone into work. May I take a message?" Aoko suggested.

"Tell him that Mouri Ran is-"

"Mouri Ran?" Aoko asked.

"Hai, who am I speaking too?"

"Nakamori Aoko. His daughter. Would you like to come get Conan-kun? We'd take him but I can't drive."

"Ah, hai! Could you give me the address?" Aoko recited her address for Ran to copy down.

"I guess I'll see you soon."

"Bye, and thank you for taking care of Conan." Ran hung up. Kaito looked back Conan.

"So he'll be going home soon?" he asked standing up.

"Yeah, I'm going to make breakfast. Want anything in particular Kaito?" She set the phone on its cradle.

"Pancakes I guess. Should I wake him up?"

"No need." A muffled response came.

"You're awake?" Aoko turned to Conan. Conan nodded, still not lifting his head from the pillow. "Does your head still hurt?" Aoko put a hand to his forehead. He still had a little bit of a fever, it wasn't as bad as it had been but, bad enough. "I'll get you some Tylenol." She headed to the kitchen.

"If I lift you off the bed will you scream at me again?" Kaito asked. Conan blinked.

"I Don't think so… but don't. My head is still pounding." He explained.

"I won't but hey, your neechan called just a few minutes ago, she's on her way."

"Really?" He asked excitedly. "Ran-neechan's coming to pick me up?" he sat up and regretted it, because his head pounded worse when it left the pillow.

"Really. Why don't you lie back down and get some more sleep?" Conan did lie down but he was too excited to sleep. A few minutes later Aoko came back in with the Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Here you are. You'll have to sit up to take it though." Conan forced himself to sit up, doing his best to ignore the pounding in his head. He took the Tylenol and swallowed a gulp of water. He then gave Aoko the glass back and hit the pillows once more, immediately the pounding subsided.

"Well I'll go make breakfast then." Aoko headed back to the kitchen.

"I'll come with you." Kaito stood up. "Where's Keiko anyway?"

"Sleeping still. She sleeps in." Aoko shut the door and Conan drifted off again.

(One Chapter left)


	9. Breakfast

(I don't own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito. Thanks for the reviews!)

_12:00 P.M._

Ran hurried to the door of the Nakamori household and rang the bell persistently.

"Calm down Neechan." Hattori grabbed her hand. "The girl said you could pick him up I'm sure that means they're home."

"The sooner we get the kid back the sooner I can get back to finding my sister." Hondou said standing beside Sonoko like normal.

"Eisuke-kun! What a thing to say!" Sonoko tapped her foot impatiently. "The sooner Conan-kun gets back the sooner we can have a lunch break." They both laughed.

"Ano, Conan-kun's sick so I'm taking him straight- Oh!" The front door opened to reveal a boy. "Sh-Shinichi…?" She stared at him. Then she realized it wasn't Shinichi, but possibly the boy Sonoko and she had seen downtown once or twice. The boy blinked before extending a hand.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Kuroba Kaito." Sonoko shoved Ran out of the way to shake his hand first.

"Sonoko Suzuki."

"A pleasure." Kaito smiled.

"You're Kaito, as in Kid-sama?" She asked still shaking his hand. Kaito made her let go and shook hands with Ran.

"No, but you're no the first person to ask about that." He moved to Hattori.

"You're name's are very similar. There's just a slight difference in pronunciation." Hattori supplied.

"Yeah, I wish there wasn't. Hakuba-kun keeps accusing me of being Kid. I'm a way better magician than him." Kaito said arrogantly.

"You're a magician?" Hondou shook hands with him.

"Show us a trick!" Kazuha said eagerly. Kaito smirked and made a rose appear.

"Mou! Kaito!" A girl that looked similar to Ran came to the door. Ran supposed this was Aoko.

"Aoko-chan?" Ran asked.

"Hai. You must be Ran-chan. Tousan said we looked a little alike, he wasn't kidding." She stared at the almost mirror image of herself.

"This is Toyama Kazuha," Kazuha bowed. "Suzuki Sonoko," A bow from Sonoko. "Hattori Heiji," Heiji bowed. "And Hondou Eisuke." Hondou bowed. "Otousan's in the car." She pointed to the rented van.

"Nice to meet you all. Would you like to stay for breakfast? I made enough for everyone I think."

"She's still cooking" Kaito mouthed.

"Sure. I'll get Tousan. Ran turned around and headed towards the car. Aoko led them all inside.

"I wasn't expecting so many people to come get Conan-kun." She confessed leading them into the living room. "I'll go wake him up." She started to head up stairs. Kaito grabbed her arm.

"Let Mouri-san." He whispered. Aoko blinked and then nodded.

"I'll just wake up Keiko-chan then." She left. Kaito watched as Ran closed the door and slipped off her shoes. She walked up and looked around.

"Where did Aoko-chan go?"

"To wake up Keiko." Kaito gestured for them all to sit. "I'll bet you want to see Conan-kun now, ne?" He asked Ran. She nodded.

"Could I?" Kaito smiled.

"Yeah, follow me." He gestured, heading to the stairs. Ran noticed the house was really clean.

"I wish Tousan could keep his office this clean." She muttered.

"Aoko does nothing but clean. She loves it as much as she loves chasing me around with a mop." He got to the door. "Here you are." He opened it. Ran smiled and stepped in. She was elated to see Conan sleeping peacefully.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." She whispered over her shoulder. Kaito smiled and headed back down. Ran sat lightly on the bed and gently stroked his cheek.

"Conan-kun, okinesai." She said sweetly. Conan stirred and started to slowly open his eyes. He let his eyes focus fully before recognizing her.

"Ran-neechan!" He said excitedly, sitting up. Shinichi was surprised to find his headache was gone, and then he remembered Aoko had given him Tylenol earlier that morning.

"Satou-Keigi said that Nakamori-keibu said you weren't feeling well." She felt his forehead. Conan nodded.

"But Aoko-neechan gave me some Tylenol." Ran smiled.

"You don't have much of a fever. Ne, are you hungry?"

"Hai." Conan nodded, remembering he hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous day.

"Come down when you want. Aoko-chan is making breakfast." She touched his cheek lightly, in a motherly way.

"Oh. Gomen." Keiko had come in with Conan's clothes. "His clothes are dried." She set them on the bed.

"You must be Mouri-san. I'm Momoi Keiko." She said heading back to the door.

"Nice to meet you Keiko-chan." Ran said kindly before turning back to Conan. "I'll let you get dressed and then you can come down, ne?" She smiled at him.

"A-ah…" He nodded as Ran stood up and walked out the door. Ran shut the door and returned to the living room.

"How is he neechan?" Hattori almost ran into her. Ran blinked before shaking her head.

"He's fine, a little sick though."

"That's because he stood out in the rain." Kaito supplied helpfully as the phone rang. "Oi Aoko!" He called into the kitchen.

"You get it! I'm busy." Kaito shrugged and went to pick up the phone.

"Taku… this isn't my house." He complained before putting the phone to his ear. "Moshi, moshi?"

"Kuroba-kun." Hakuba was on the other end. Kaito groaned slightly.

"Yup."

"Is Nakamori-chan around?" Kaito sighed.

"She's busy. Is there a reason you're calling?" he said grumpily, slumping into the couch.

"I was calling to talk to her."

"Invite him over, and Akoko-chan!" Aoko's voice came from the kitchen. Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Aoko says to come over, and bring Akoko, I'm not calling her." He hung up. Conan came down the stairs slowly. After slamming his face on the concrete stairs, caution didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Ah Ku-Conan-kun." Hattori greeted him. Conan sighed. _I would think after he's had to call me Conan for so long, he'd get used to it._ Shinichi thought to himself.

"Heiji-niichan?" He really hadn't expected Hattori to be there. He looked around and saw that Kogoro, Sonoko, Hondou, and Kazuha were all there. "Sonoko-neechan, Eisuke-niichan, Kazuha-neechan too?" They all nodded.

"You had us all worried Conan-kun." Ran told him.

"Gomen ne." He said humbly. Kogoro chose that moment to round on him.

"Don't ever do that again." He said pointing a finger at Conan.

"I didn't mean too." He said defensively. "I didn't even realize I was lo- ano separated from everyone until it was too late." Kogoro huffed and Aoko came back in as Hakuba and Akoko arrived.

"Well Breakfast's ready." She blinked at their perfect timing.

"Hakuba-kun?" Ran recognized him.

"Mouri-chan." He smiled charmingly at her. "I'd like you to meet Koizumi Akoko." He introduced them.

"Breakfast…" Aoko said meekly, feeling forgotten.

"Oi! Aoko says breakfast id ready!" Kaito got all of their attention.

"Oh." They all headed in to eat the hundred of pancakes Aoko had prepared.

(There you go. I finished! Now I feel accomplished. But now I've been hit with more vicious plot bunnies, so I'm about to start a new Fanfic.)


End file.
